neon_bladefandomcom-20200215-history
Time in Xonos
Time in Xonos is somewhat different to our own comparable time. Most residents of Xonos do use our common time measurement methods (Minutes, hours, days, months etc.) However, the quantities of some can be different. Days in Xonos Time in Xonos is generally read using an 8 hour clock. This clock will cycle 6 times a day, each representing a different period. These periods tend to be named after the status of the Skyspheres (Lumin, the star and Juno the moon). They are as follows: Read as: (48 hour time) - 8 hour clock Cycle Sunskiss (00:00 - 7:59) - 1 When Lumin first embraces the world with warmth. At this time the sun is rising. Temperature is very cold to cool. Most people will be asleep during this time, either in warmed shelter, or underground. Sunsgaze (08:00 - 15:59) - 2 During this Time, Lumin has fully illuminated the relative land. Temperature goes from mild warmth to hot. This is the time when most work is done and people are most active. Sunswrath (16:00 - 23:59) - 3 During this time, Lumin has heated the land significantly, resulting in very hot conditions. In large landmass areas, the only safety is underground. Most people use this time to rest, or work indoors. The last few hours become more bearable as Lumin retractions into the horizon. Moonsmercy (24:00 - 31:59) - 4 Juno is now visible in the sky. The temperatures generally drop in the area, from warm to mild. During this time, many people return to working outdoors, assuming they have good lighting. Moonsmaw (32:00 - 39:59) - 5 There are no more signs of Lumin's existence. The land grows from cool to very cold. Many businesses Close during this time and some people go to bed early or take shelter in a warm inn or tavern. Moonsdark (40:00 - 47:59) - 6 The land is now black as pitch, and unmercifully freezing by comparison. Warmer areas of Xonos become cold, cold areas, Freezing. The outside is considered death and almost everyone is indoors. Most people are asleep during this time. Of course, the severity of night and day varies in differing locations across the world and differing times of year. Weeks In Xonos Xonos has 8 days in a week. These days were named numerically by the original residents of Deel. Their meaning has long been forgotten, but many believe it is simply numerical. * Eenday * Daiday * Treeday * Pethay * Pympday * Qweday * Saiday * Hectorday/Oyday - Renamed by the Ironpride after Hector. Seasons In Xonos Xonos has 400 days a year. There are no months, rather it is divided into Four seasons: Seedis - North is cool, south is mild temperature. This lasts 100 days Thrivis - Northern hemisphere is warm, South is cool this lasts 100 days Gustis - North is cold, South is hot. This lasts 150 days. Morn - North is frigid, South is scorching. around the equator is a slightly cold. This lasts 50 days. Years in Xonos Xonos divides it years into two eras: Before Unity (BU) - The years before Hector brought world peace. The number gets lower the closer it is to AU. After Unity (AU) - Also known as the golden years. This number keeps increasing. Eras of Xonos Xonos can be divided into a number of ages named for key events or evolution in beliefs or technology. Though ages are different for each civilization, they are generally recognized as follows: Age of Stone: ? - 8000 BU Age of Steel: 7999 BU - 627 BU Age of Text: 627 BU - 349 BU Age of Hector: 348 BU - 10 AU Age of Ideology: 11 AU - 1200 AU Age of Imperium: 1201 AU - 1302 AU Age of Arcane: 1302 AU - 1852 AU Age of Revolution: 1853 AU - 1993 AU Second Arcane Age: 1994 AU - 2114 AU Age of Embers: 2115 AU -